


Burn Down The Disco

by TheGirlNoOneKnows5



Series: The 99.8% [1]
Category: Black Mirror, SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Fluff, Hang the DJ, Light Angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, Romance, but I'm not actually funny, for cuteandtwisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlNoOneKnows5/pseuds/TheGirlNoOneKnows5
Summary: “The system gains insight as each participant progresses through numerous relationships and uses the gathered data to eventually select an ultimate compatible other," Coach said.“On your paring day, I know. And it always finds your perfect match,” Isak recited.“In 99.8% of cases.”“And I have to go through loads of relationships to find it?”“That is correct.”“Great.”-A 'Black Mirror: Hang The DJ' AU in which Isak and Even decide to rebel against a futuristic dating system that pairs users up with various people in order to find their perfect match. For cuteandtwisted.





	Burn Down The Disco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/gifts).



> I spent half of my Sunday binge watching the new season of 'Black Mirror' and the other half scrolling through tumblr because my life is full of excitement. Well, anyway, the episode 'Hang the DJ' was my favourite and I came across cuteandtwisted saying the ending reminded her of Isak and Even. So here we are. This one's for you  
> xoxo  
> I made a playlist to go along with it! [Find it here!](https://open.spotify.com/user/6yr78itaq8dirmhogtchd08zm/playlist/2TRqpbHDUdsRSZNmQOCGl6)

Isak Valtersen felt a strange sense of calm as he walked down a dark road. The night air was pleasantly cool. He wasn’t sure where he was going, only that there was somewhere he needed to be. Isak lifted his small circular tablet towards his mouth. “Coach?”

“Yes, Isak?” a female voice said back.

“Where do I go?” he asked as he continued to walk.

“Proceed to the hub.”

Isak knew exactly what she meant, though he wasn’t sure how. “Thanks.” He walked until he saw lights in the distance. Isak quickened his pace as the lights grew closer. The Hub was a large building with a strangely modern architecture. Isak stood in front of the building, gazing up at it in awe. “Cool,” he said to himself. He gave a shrug and walked in, finding the entrance easily. Isak felt as if he had been here almost a thousand times before.

Inside, there were people everywhere. Most had partners to walk with. The Hub was warm, something Isak found comforting for a reason he couldn’t determine. Isak stepped on the nearest escalator and watched the various people as he went up. _Those two are about to fuck,_ he thought, eyes on a handsy couple on the adjacent down escalator. He smiled before turning his eyes to another couple, in an argument. _She looks like she wants to kill him._ His smile faded when the red-lipped girl locked eyes with him as they passed each other. She gave him a stare that sent icy daggers through his spine. _And me._ Isak shivered.

Reaching his floor, Isak stepped off the escalator and headed for ‘The Hub Restaurant’. He looked down and smoothed his plaid shirt, glad that he wore this one today. Without a second thought, Isak entered the restaurant and got sat at a booth close to the front. He cleared his throat nervously. “Uh, do I just like…wait now?” he said into his tablet.

“Your match will arrive shortly,” Coach replied.

“Cool.” Isak sat back in his chair feeling anything but cool.

“Hey,” a deep voice said.

Isak looked up with a start to see a gorgeous blond giant. “Oh, hey,” he said as he clumsily stood up. His knee hit the table, causing a fork to fall to the floor. “Shit.” He bent down to pick it up and held it in front of his face. “Sorry. Fork.”

“Even”, the giant said, extending his hand.

Isak tossed the fork back onto the table. “Oh, no,” he chuckled nervously. “My name’s not fork. It’s Isak.” He took Even’s offered hand and shook it. “Valtersen.”

“I know,” Even laughed, the sound filling Isak’s insides with more comforting warmth. He took his hand back. “I was making a lame joke.”

Isak blushed and returned the smile. _I’m a fuckwit._ “You knew my name?”

Another laugh, making Even’s entire face light up. He had the kind of smile that made it impossible not to smile back. So Isak did. “No,” Even said. “I knew your name wasn’t fork.”

Isak felt his blush darken. He mentally kicked himself. “Right.” He looked to the table, then back at Even. “Should we sit?”

“Unless you’d rather stand,” Even offered back, smile widening. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

“I’m good,” Isak said. He wore a small smile of his own. The pair sat down and looked at each other in silence. “Have you done this before?” Isak asked after a moment.

“Oh yeah,” Even nodded his head enthusiastically. It made one golden strand of hair fall onto his face. Isak wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through that hair. “The last girl I dated had an aluminium leg.”

“Huh?” Isak blinked.

“Yeah, her entire foot was amputated,” Even said as if it were old news.

Isak coughed, no idea what to say. “How…How did that happen?”

Even took a breath like he was preparing himself. “She stepped on a landmine in Tjøme when she was nine years old.” He looked into the distance and shook his head. “It was pretty bad.”

“Shit, it sounds bad,” Isak agreed. Even looked back at Isak like he was monitoring his reaction. Isak made sure to look extra concerned.

“But she was lucky,” Even continued. “She got really good help from a physiotherapist to help her with her motor skills. You know, aluminium technology has come a long way. You can hardly tell that she limps.”

Isak watched as Even struggled to maintain his straight face. He gave Even a suspicious look. “You’re joking?” That was what made Even break into a hearty laugh. “You’re joking? Yeah?” Even nodded while he laughed. Again, Isak couldn’t help the toothy smile that crept onto his face “Fucking hell, how can you joke about that?”

“You think there are landmines in Tjøme?” Even leaned closer to Isak. The twinkle remained in his eyes.

Isak’s blush returned. “I don’t fucking know! Who jokes about that? You can’t joke about something like that.”

Even laughed even harder and Isak gave himself a mental high five that he was the cause. “You got me,” Even said, hands up. “This is my first time on the system.” He gestured to the small tablet to his right.

“Me too,” Isak said a little too quickly.

Even smiled again. Isak decided he’d do anything in the world to keep seeing that smile. “Good to know I’m not the only nervous wreck here.”

Isak pretended to look offended. “Nervous wreck? No way. I am totally chill.”

“Oh, are you?” Isak could have sworn Even was flirting with him.

Emboldened, he nodded as enthusiastically as Even had earlier. “I am the master of chill.”

Success as Even laughed again. “I don’t doubt that.” Isak smiled back at Even, admiring his features. He imagined Even’s full, chapped lips on his before Even spoke again. “Should we order?”

“Sure. I’m starving.” As if on cue, Isak’s stomach let out a ridiculous rumble.

Even laughed, giving Isak butterflies to accompany his signature blush. “Do you know how we order?”

Isak picked up his tablet. “I think we use these...”

Both their tablets made a pinging sound. “Menu choice already established,” Even’s said.

Isak barely had any time to look up before a waiter with thick eyebrows and wild hair was putting a plate each in front of them. “Enjoy, guys,” Mr thick-brows said. Both boys gave their thanks and the waiter left.

“Apparently I’m a savoury crepes kind of guy,” Even said, pointing at his meal.

“Just as I suspected,” Isak said as he picked up his utensils. “You’re a pretentious dork.”

“Watch it, there,” Even laughed. “Kebab Boy.”

“Hey, Kebabs are the best,” Isak defended, his mouth full.

Even gave Isak the worst wink he’s ever seen and took a bite of his own food. “Mmph, that’s good.”

“Can I try?” Isak asked, batting his eyes lashes for good measure.

“Is that allowed?” Even asked, glancing at the security guard at the door. He was dressed all in black and had a large taser on his belt. Even without the weapon, Isak supposed the guy would be able to take anyone out. “Fuck it.” Even held out a fork full of food to Isak.

Isak took it into his mouth and chewed. “Mm.”

“Good?” The mischief was back in Even’s eyes. “Not too pretentious for you?”

Isak chuckled and shook his head. “Want some of mine?”

“Sure.” Isak stabbed some of his food onto his fork and held it in front of Even. His blush returned as Even maintained eye contact while taking the food into his mouth. “Are you a kebab boy too?”

Even swallowed with a closed-mouth smile. “I am if you are.”

“Oh no.” Isak sent his fork down and brought his hands to his face.

“Was that bad?”

Isak nodded and removed his hands. “You have no game, Even. Like none at all.”

With a raised brow, Even asked, “Is that so?”

“All these lame jokes. Zero game, man. Zero game.” Isak shook his head like he was disappointed in Even.

Before Isak could see it coming, Even leaned over and took Isak’s lips. It took him a second to reciprocate. Isak felt like he was on fire in the best way possible. Before he knew it, Even was sitting back in his seat, a smirk on his face. He was pleased to note a slight blush on his cheeks as well. Isak could do nothing but gape. _Well fuck._ He looked down at his hands, noticing his tablet next to them. He picked it up. “So, uh…We’re both first timers. Should we check our expiry date?”

Even picked up his tablet. “Alright.” He looked at it for a short moment. “I think it’s under ‘info.’”

“Okay.” Isak tapped info and selected the option he wanted. “We just tap to reveal.”

“Same time?” Even asked, something new in his gaze.

Isak held it. “Same time.”

“Okay. Three, two, one.” Another pinging noise as the expiry time revealed itself on their tablets. Both boys deflated. “Huh. 12 hours.”

Isak stared at his tablet in disbelief. “Yeah. 12 hours.” He looked at Even, who seemed equally as disappointed as he was. “A little short.”

“It is a little short, isn’t it?” Even agreed, still looking at his tablet. “And getting shorter. I didn’t realise it would count down like that.” Isak looked down at his tablet at saw it counting back from 11:59:52. “It’s sort of…sad.”

Isak placed his tablet back on the table. “Guess we should eat fast, then.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Even agreed with another terrible wink. The fluttering returned. It was enough to forget the disappointment for a while. “Hurry up,” a smirking Even urged.

Isak obeyed with a smirk of his own, wasting no time in scoffing down his meal.

 

*****

When they were done, Isak waited next to Even outside of The Hub. Isak noticed a small smile on Even’s face. Warm and comfortable. A small self-driving car stopped in front of them. It was door less. “Looks like this is us,” Even said. “After you.”

They both got in the box shaped car, close enough so that their shoulders touched. Isak shivered at the touch. Even’s smile returned, signalling that he’d felt it. He looked out the side of the car as it drove past a colossal wall of cement that encased the neighbourhood. Isak leaned over to look with him. “That’s massive,” he mused.

The car eventually stopped in front of a small modern house. “Well, here we are,” said Even, stepping out.

Isak followed and the car drove away. He looked up and saw the number ‘2121’ on the front of the house. There was a hand scanner next to the door that acted as the pass-key. “Do you want to go first, or?”

“Go ahead,” Even told him. As Isak moved, Even quickly touched the hand scanner, unlocking the house. “Too slow,” he teased.

Isak shook his head with a smile and pushed the door open. He peaked his head in. “You’re not going to believe this. It’s a dump.”

“You’re kidding?” Even asked.

“I am,” Isak teased. Even gave him a playful shove and the pair walked inside together. The interior looked like was from a home magazine with colour coordinated furniture, a fireplace and fancy art.

“Check this place out,” Even said, half to himself.

Isak walked behind him, looking around in amazement. It was the nicest house/apartment he could ever remember being in. “Not bad.”

Even gave him a smile and walked up the small step that clearly led into the bedroom. Isak followed and sure enough there was a massive, cosy looking bed in front of them. “Alright.” Even turned back to Isak and waggled his eyebrows at him.

Isak laughed at the ridiculousness of this gorgeous boy. He had only just met him, but Isak was sure he was unlike anyone he had ever known. Glancing at the bed, Isak felt his nerves surge. He swallowed the sudden dryness in his throat. “I, uh. I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.”

“Sure,” Even said, stepping away for Isak to get past him.

Isak tried his best to walk without a wobble, hoping Even wouldn’t notice how nervous he had suddenly gotten. Once he was safely in the bathroom, Isak sat on the lid of the toilet. He brought his tablet up to his mouth. “Uhhh, what are we supposed to do?”

“Question is too broad.”

Isak rolled his eyes. “I mean, are we meant to just…go at it?”

“Define: go at it.”

Isak huffed this time. “Fuck.” He brought the tablet back up to him. “Are we meant to like, have sex with each other?”

“Participants are not required to take any specific action,” Coach answered.

Isak paused. “But we _can_ , right? People hook up. If it’s just a short time.”

“The decision is yours and your partners.”

“It’s all up to us?” Isak felt his heart begin to beat faster.

“It’s up to you.”

With a deep breath, Isak pocketed his device and stood up. When he returned to the bedroom, Even wasn’t there. He walked into the living room to find Even sitting on one of the stylish yellow couches. “I can sleep here if you want,” he suggested.

Isak melted on the spot. “Don’t be an idiot. Of course you can sleep in the bed.”

Even smiled, “You’re not scared I’ll grope you?”

“I wouldn’t mind it,” Isak responded with a wink. _Where the hell did that come from?_  
He held his hand out to Even. “Come on, the bed’s big enough for the two of us.”

Even took Isak’s hand and walked back into the bedroom. They sat on the bed after taking off their shoes, facing each other. “What kind of music do you listen to, if you listen to music?” By now, Isak could recognise his teasing tones.

“Everyone listens to music,” he scoffed in fake offence. Even nudged him with his foot. “I’m a big N.W.A fan. I’m really into 90s hip hop.”

“That’s what gets you going?” Even was teasing still. Isak’s cheeks flushed again.

“That’s what you listen to when you want to walk around and feel tough,” Isak said.

Even eyed him for a moment before speaking again. “Ever listen to Nas?”

“Nas?” The name was not familiar to Isak. He wracked his brain for something. Isak was a rap god himself, after all.

“Are you kidding?” Even chuckled.

“What?” Isak gave Even a nudge with his foot this time.

“You haven’t even heard of him, have you?” He wore a knowing smile that Isak was tempted to kiss away.

His pride won over his desires. “Yeah, I’ve heard of him,” he lied. “Naaas.”

Even laughed some more, scooting closer to Isak. “You claim to be a fan of 90s hip hop, but you’ve never heard of the best 90s rapper there is. Oh, Isak.”

Isak laughed and gave Even another nudge. “Shut up.”

“We’ll listen to him later,” Even said and suddenly Isak remembered that this wasn’t forever. They didn’t get to stay here for as long as they wanted. Once the 12 hours was up, they had to leave. And then he would probably never see this ridiculous boy again. The thought left him feeling hollow. “Hey, why don’t we lie down?” Even suggested, seemingly sensing Isak’s mood shift. “I’m kind of tired.”

Isak nodded and shuffled about on the bed until he was on his back. He reached over to shut off the nearest lamp. Even did the same and got himself comfortable. “What do you think it was like before we had the system? The whole relationship thing.”

Even pursed his lips in thought. “Mmm. I think it was a big, weird love exercise.”

“What?” Isak laughed.

Even just nodded seriously, like it was the most sensible thought he’d ever had. “Yeah. They make you feel each other up in a dark room and if you touch a dick, you have to suck it.”

Isak looked over at Even with wide eyes and raised brows. “Sounds like a party.”

“The kind I’d like to be invited to,” Even added, his tone still serious. The pair were silent for a couple seconds as they pictured it. Eventually, their eyes met and they laughed together. “So, are you only into guys, or?”

Isak made an affirmative sound. “I’m big time gay.”

“Big time?” Even smiled. Isak nodded. “Okay.” Isak would never get tired of hearing Even’s laughter, no matter how soft.

They stayed in comfortable silence for several more seconds before Isak had to ask. “Are you…?”

“I’m pan,” Even answered.

“Means there are more options out there for you,” Isak commented.

Even let out a breath. “I’d rather find the one as soon as possible. Over a whole lot of flings.”

Green eyes found blue again in the near dark. Isak gave Even a small smile. “I hope the system gives you everything you want.”

Even looked at Isak softly before returning the smile. “I hope it does for you, too.” Even shuffled some more in his position and closed his eyes.

Isak couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, but he was pretty tired. He snuggled deeper into the pillow below his head and closed his eyes. After a short while, he felt Even’s hand touch his. Isak turned his hand over to grab Even’s. It sent tingles all the way up his arm, through his shoulders and then back down the other arm. And he was warm. So, so warm.

*****

Morning came too soon. Isak woke early to Even watching him with a soft expression on his face. They made cheese toasties for breakfast, topped with every spice they could find. They were awful. Even drew a little picture of Isak while Isak rapped for him. They listened to Nas as promised. It was the best morning Isak could ever imagine.

When they walked out the door and stood in front of little house 2121, Isak felt an overwhelming sense of dread. How successful could the system really be if it had only paired him up with Even for less than a day?

“I had a great time,” Even told him with his warm, warm smile.

Isak returned it as best he could. “Me too. Thanks for being my first.”

“I’m glad it was you,” Even said. He took one of Isak’s hands, the same one he’d held all night, in his own. “If we had this time again, I’d spend the whole day in bed with you, by the way.”

The wondrous blush came back for an encore performance. “Naked?” Isak asked, mustering all the game he had.

Even gave Isak a big smile, his eyes nearly disappearing. “Big time naked.”

“We fucked that up a bit, didn’t we?” Isak joked.

Even considered. “I liked talking to you.”

“I really did, too.”

Even looked as if he were about to say something else when both of their tablets chimed, signalling the end of their countdown. “Fucking time,” was all he said instead. He reluctantly released Isak’s hand and began to back away from him. There was a self-driving car outside for each of them, facing in opposite directions. Even kept his eyes on Isak as he reached his. “Bye, Isak.”

Isak smiled sadly. “Bye, Even.” He trudged his feet over to his own car and plopped in. As the car drove away to wherever, Isak found himself wishing for something more. One last joke, what ever Even might have said before the timer went off, another kiss. He regretted only sharing one kiss that night. He regretted that he had only gotten 12 hours. “Shit.” He was cold.

*****

The next day, Isak sat in his quarters playing Fifa. It was all he had been doing all day, unable to do anything productive. Even and every detail of their night together filled Isak’s every thought. _Is he thinking about me the way I’m thinking about him?_ he wondered.

Eyeing his tablet on the cushion next to him, Isak sighed and picked it up. “I just don’t see what’s the point in 12 hours.”

“Even the reaction to a brief encounter provides the system with valuable information,” the device told him.

“We didn’t even do anything. The system thinks I’m a prude or something,” Isak complained.

“The system makes no moral judgements.”

Isak sighed and sunk against the headboard of his bed. “Okay. But how do I know he wasn’t the perfect match for me? He was-“

Coach probably thought it was funny to interrupt that thought. “Your ultimate compatible other has not yet been selected.” Isak sighed again. “The system gains insight as each participant progresses through numerous relationships and uses the gathered data to eventually select an **ultimate compatible other**.”

“On your **paring day** , I know. And it _always_ finds your perfect match,” Isak recited.

“In **99.8%** of cases.”

It was the point 2 percent that bothered Isak. What if he fell into that point 2 percent? “And I have to go through loads of relationships to find it?”

“That is correct.”

“Great.” Silence. “Great,” Isak called out into his room, empty for all but him. A ping from his tablet made him jump. “What the fuck was that?” he asked Coach, annoyed.

“Another relationship match.”

Isak’s eyes widened. “Already?”

“That is correct.”

“System doesn’t waste any time,” Isak said to himself. He let himself feel pathetic for a couple more seconds before getting up. “I should probably get into something other than sweats, then.”

*****

Isak dashed into The Restaurant, puffing as he looked around. He spotted the back of a small head with dark brown hair sitting at a booth several feet in front of him. Whoever it was looked to be alone. Isak took in a slow breath and let it out. He squared his shoulders and approached the booth, a fake smile on his lips. Isak stopped when he reached the table.

It was a girl. With short brown hair and hazel eyes. She was pretty, sure. But she was a _girl._ Sensing Isak’s presence, the girl looked up. She was an annoyed girl. “You’re late,” she said, unimpressed.

Isak fumbled to grab his tablet. “I, uh…uh…”

Annoyed Girl rolled her eyes and gestured to the other side of the booth. “Sit.” It was an order. A pixie-looking pretty girl was giving Isak Valtersen orders.

He had his pride, but he also had common sense. Obey or probably be killed by a pixie. Isak moved quickly to sit opposite his apparent match. _This is a mistake. It’s gotta be._  
Realising they were yet to exchange names, Isak held out his hand. “Uh, Isak.”

The girl’s expression softened slightly and she shook his hand. “Emma.”

Isak gave her the most polite smile he could muster and noticed a plate in front of her. “Oh, you’ve already started?”

Emma lifted her fork and took a slow bite of her pasta. “You were late. I was hungry,” she stated after she’d swallowed.

“Yeah, sorry, um, I was getting changed,” Isak tried to explain.

Emma was unimpressed still. Another reason Isak was gay; girls could be scary. Without even doing much. “We’ve got each other, then.”

Isak’s insides felt all wrong and twisted. What the fuck was happening? “I…guess?”

Emma shook her head and grabbed her tablet. “Should we check the expiry date, then?”

“Oh, yeah.” Isak tapped at his tablet with enthusiasm. Surely the system would tell them there had been some kind of a mix-up. There was no way it would pair him up with a _girl._ The tablet chimed to reveal the date.

Isak and Emma both looked at it in silence. “One year,” Emma stated, underwhelmed. “I’ve got you for one year.”

Isak stared at his tablet in shock. There was no way. “Unless it’s a mistake?” he suggested.

Thankfully, Emma didn’t look offended. She lifted her tablet towards her mouth. “Coach? Are you sure this is right? It says we’ve got one year.”

“That is correct.”

Isak’s heart sank. Someone was playing a joke on him. He slunk back into his seat, defeated.

Emma watched him and continued to eat. “Aren’t you going to order anything?”

“Yeah.” Isak moved too quickly and hit his fork off the table.

Emma swiftly bent down to pick it up and handed it back over to Isak. “Fork,” She said.

“Isak,” he joked, memories of his last dinner flooding his mind. What he wouldn’t give to be joking with Even right now.

Instead of laughing, Emma gave Isak a look that was reserved for mothers when their kids were being little shits. “What?”

Isak gestured to his fork lamely. “It was…it was a joke.”

“You’re one of those,” Emma said. “One of those who makes jokes.”

Isak wanted to disappear completely. _What. The. Fuck._

While Isak was busy thinking of ways he could escape, he heard a familiar laugh that filled his chest with warmth. He lifted his head and looked around the restaurant. Two rows across, his Even sat with a beautiful blonde girl. Even was laughing while she told him a story, using her hands to speak. Isak wished it was him making Even laugh like that. He wondered if Even was thinking the same thing.

*****

“Come on, just put it in,” Emma demanded. She was underneath Isak on their bed, clearly losing patience.

Isak squeezed his eyes shut and tried to move. “Yeah, um…”

“Fuck, are you even hard?” Isak’s silence gave Emma her answer. She huffed and began to shift up towards the headboard. “Get off,” she said. Isak immediately complied and rolled over to the other side of the bed. They laid in silence, staring up at the ceiling. “Isak…”

Isak closed his eyes, his head beginning to throb. He knew he wasn’t going to like this conversation. “Hmm?”

Emma turned to look at him. “Are you…are you even into girls?” Isak opened his eyes but didn’t say anything. “Oh my God. Oh my God, you…you’re gay aren’t you?” Still silence. Emma sat up straight. “Fuck! Well, how the hell did we even get paired up, then?”

“I don’t know,” Isak finally said. He was tired of this already.

Emma rolled off the bed and picked up her dress. She quickly slipped it on and found her tablet in her coat pocket. “Coach?”

“Yes, Emma?”

Emma looked over at Isak while he picked his boxers off the floor. “Are you sure there hasn’t been a mistake?”

“That is correct. Emma Larzen and Isak Valtersen have been matched for one year.”

Emma’s shoulders slumped. “But…but, he’s gay! The system put me with someone who’s not even into me!”

“Everything happens for a reason.”

Isak and Emma let out twin sighs. Isak stood and walked over to the bathroom while Emma argued with her tablet. He made sure to bring his own with him. Isak shut the door and stood in front of the mirror. “Is there any way we can get out of this, coach?”

“The expiry date cannot be changed once it has been set.”

Isak sighed, running his hand through his unwashed hair. “So I can’t just walk away?”

“That is correct. One day the system will provide you with the ultimate match.”

“One day, huh? After a _year_ with a _girl_?” Isak could hear Emma’s voice in the bedroom. She sounded equally as thrilled about this as he was.

“Everything happens for a reason.”

Isak let out a bitter laugh. “To make both of us miserable, right?” Coach did not respond. “Yeah,” Isak said to himself. He found the countdown screen on his tablet, watching it fall back from 365 days. In all his 21 years, Isak had never felt more fucked over. “Fuck me.”

*****

One painful month in, Isak and Emma got dressed up in their best clothes and piled into the self-driving car waiting for them outside their house. It was numbered 365. Someone was most definitely making a joke out of Isak Valtersen. They sat in their usual silence as it took them to the place of celebration for a pairing day. Isak could tell Emma was just as bitter as he was that two people got happiness with their ultimate compatible other, while _they_ were prisoners to each other.

Isak held Emma’s hand for show when they got there and walked her in. He leaned closer to her to say, “You look really pretty.”

Isak swore he saw a hint of a smile of Emma’s face. “Thanks,” Emma said back. “So do you.” She looked at him and squeezed his hand. They may not be compatible in the slightest, but Isak didn’t want to purposely crush the girl. He knew she was just as lonely as he was. So he squeezed her hand back.

The pairing day was for a young couple Yousef and Sana. The large crowd of guests gathered in front of a small stage where the happy couple stood. Yousef tenderly hugged Sana from behind, towering over her. Sana looked beautiful in a pink Hijab and gown. She locked eyes with Isak and he felt a blush colour his cheeks. Her smile was the kind that made you feel inexplicably happy.

Yousef and Sana began a speech, detailing how they had met before and instantly clicked. They praised the system and spoke of how glad they were to be brought together. That made Isak’s heart flutter. He looked to his left and saw Even, looking godlike, an arm around the pretty blonde from before. They looked comfortable. The fluttering stopped.

“I know it sounds cheesy, but everything really does happen for a reason,” Sana said to their guests.

Yousef moved to stand beside her and grabbed her hand. “The system works. It’ll work for you too.”

Isak heard the small, humourless laugh that left Emma’s lips. He had to agree with her. It sounded a bit like a never ending infomercial. If the system worked, why would it take Even away from him and trap him with Emma?

The celebration began after the speech and Isak hovered over the snacks table. A large body bumped into him while he grabbed at some chips. “Sorry, man,” the guy said, holding his hands up. “I’m Magnus, by the way.”

“Isak.” They shook hands quickly.

“Cool shirt,” Magnus said, backing away from him. “See ya.” He gave Isak finger guns and was gone.

Isak shook his head with a smile and turned back to the table. His other shoulder bumped into another body as he moved. “Shit, sorry.” He looked up to see Even smiling at him. “Oh. Hey.”

“Hey,” Even greeted warmly. So, so warm.

They looked at each other for a moment before the silence got weird. “How…how have you been?”

Even bopped his head, trying to look cool. Isak knew otherwise. “Good. Great, actually.”

Isak felt like the biggest piece of shit in the world that his heart sank upon hearing that. He did want Even to be happy. But did it really have to be with someone else? “That’s great.”

Even’s smile grew. “I’m assuming you’ve got a new partner?”

“Yup.” He pointed to Emma, who was talking to Sana and a girl with long auburn hair. “In the black dress.”

Even looked back at Isak in surprise. “I thought you were ‘big time gay’.”

Isak laughed a real laugh for the first time in ages. “That’s the joke.”

Even furrowed his brows. “What is?”

“The system paired me with someone I could never fall for,” Isak explained. He grabbed the chips he’d been trying to get for a while and began munching.

Even considered him, looking like he held all the answers to every question there was. Isak would be happy to ask him every single one of them. “How long have you got?”

Isak swallowed his mouthful. “A year. Well, a bit over 10 months, now.”

Even gave Isak a sympathetic look and chuckled. “Sorry about that.” He patted Isak’s arm.

“Not your fault,” Isak said, grateful for the contact.

Far too soon, they were interrupted by the pretty blonde Isak kept seeing with Even. She touched his chest, standing close to him. Isak felt the waves of jealousy jolt through him, mixed with a pathetic longing. “Do you want to go dance?” she asked.

“Sure,” Even smiled. He looked over at Isak again with what looked like regret on his face. “Sonja, this is Isak. Isak, Sonja.”

Sonja smiled brightly at Isak and he knew he stood no chance in comparison. “Hi.” She was probably the most stunning woman Isak had ever seen. _What the fuck_. He felt cold.

“We, uh, we were together for a little bit,” Even added and Sonja nodded with interest.

“Just a _little_ bit.” Isak held his fingers close together as if Sonja had no idea what little meant. _What the fuck._ “You two should go on.”

Even nodded and held his arm out for Sonja to take. “It was nice seeing you, Isak.”

“You too, Even.” Isak felt his cheeks burning. _Please don’t cry. Please don’t cry._

“Nice meeting you,” Sonja offered as they walked past him.

Isak nodded with a polite smile and slumped back against the table when they were out of sight. “Fuck.” It was a recurring theme. The whole night, his eyes could not stop finding Even. Each time he did, there was a mixture of warm and cold. The last time he looked, Even was already staring back. Isak would have guessed that he had been for quite some time.

*****

The day of freedom was finally here. Isak and Emma had spent months eyeing the countdown longingly. They had got on okay. But it was the complete opposite of a fairy tale. Isak was beyond grateful it was coming to an end. Maybe next time, the system wouldn’t fuck with him like this. He was bored, lonely, disappointed and so fucking horny. He could tell Emma wasn’t doing any better.

They stood outside of their living quarters and watched their tablets as they counted down the last remaining seconds. Double chimes to signify the end. Isak felt as if he was breathing for the first time. He and Emma glanced at each other. “So…good luck, I guess.”

Emma nodded. “You too. Hope it gives you a man this time.”

Isak smirked. “Hope it gives you a hetero this time.”

“Then we can both get laid.” She held up her crossed fingers and turned away to get into her car. Isak did the same, not looking back once.

Hours later, he sat on a grassy hill, speaking to Coach. “Well, I learned what it’s like to live with someone I could barely stand. Is that useful for the system?”

“Everything happens for a reason.”

Isak scoffed. _When will it stop telling me that shit?_ His device made a loud ping and Isak nearly jumped out of his skin. The words ‘Match Found’ were displayed on the circular screen. “Another one?”

“That is correct.”

Isak sighed and rose to his feet. “Fuck me.”

*****

Isak sat at a booth anxiously. He picked at his fingers while he waited. _Please don’t be another girl,_ he thought. _Please have a dick, at least_. He watched a very familiar face approach him. “No way.” He had the biggest smile on his face as he stood up.

Even came closer and pulled Isak into a warm hug. It felt safe. He pulled back and laughed. “I didn’t know the system would hook us up again.”

“It happened with uh, Yousef and Sana.” Isak gestured for Even to sit. They got comfortable on opposite sides of the booth.

“That’s true,” Even said. “Assuming there hasn’t been a mistake.”

 _Oh fuck, please no._ “Why don’t we find out?”

His eyes remaining on Isak, Even lifted his tablet. “Coach? Are we set at the right table?”

“That is correct.”

Isak did nothing to disguise the relieved sound he made. Even smiled happily at him. Once again, he was warm. All year, Isak found himself thinking and dreaming of Even. He had wished and wished. The system did owe him after the dragging ‘Emma year’. “It’s you and me, then.”

Even’s stare brought back Isak’s blush. He noticed Even’s smile turning pleased. “You and me.”

Isak held his tablet in his right hand. “Should we check?”

“No,” Even said quickly.

Isak raised his eyebrows. “No?”

“The system kept giving me all these short flings over and over. 36 hours of meaningless fucking and then it’s over,” Even explained. Isak coughed, his face darkening. “Why don’t we just enjoy our time together without that fucking expiry date hanging over our heads?”

Isak looked at Even softly, tenderly. He looked tired. “Alright,” he nodded. “Let’s do that.”

“Yeah?” Even was grateful.

Isak reached over and grabbed his hand. Tingling and buzzing and fluttering and warmth. “Yeah,” he smiled.

After dinner, their car took them to their assigned house. It was house 2121. Even smiled at Isak as they got out of the car. “Must be symbolic.”

“There it is,” Isak said, rolling his eyes playfully. “The pretentious shit.”

Even lightly shoved Isak, before joining their hands. He pulled him towards the door. “Don’t be too slow this time.”

Isak made a show of rolling his eyes at Even. He placed his hand on the scanner until he heard a click. Even pushed open the door and pulled Isak inside. He was smiling. Wordlessly, he led Isak into the bedroom. “I told you if we ever got this time again, I’d spend time in bed with you.”

“Thought you didn’t like meaningless sex?” Isak mused aloud.

Even let go of Isak’s hand, but stepped closer to him. “This won’t be meaningless.” Isak felt himself flush again. They both toed off their shoes. “We should get undressed one at a time.”

“Why’s that?” Isak raised a brow at Even, titling his head up.

“It might be funny,” Even shrugged.

“Okay,” Isak chuckled. “Do you want to go first?”

Even stepped back and shook his head. Isak immediately found himself missing his warmth. “Oh, no. I was the one who suggested it. So, you should go first.” Isak gave a shrug and began to unbutton his jeans. Even moved closer to poke at Isak’s sides. “I’m gonna see your di-ick,” he teased.

“I’m gonna see your-urs,” Isak teased back.

Without warning, Even grabbed Isak’s face in his hands and pulled him into a searing kiss. It was one they had both waited for, for what must have been a million years. Isak kissed back enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Even’s body. It felt new and familiar all at once.

Even walked him backwards until Isak’s back was against the wall beside the bed. They pulled apart only to throw off their shirts, panting. “Fuck,” Isak breathed as Even pulled him back to him.

He moved his head to kiss down Isak’s jaw, neck, chest until he was kneeling in front of him. He ran one hand up Isak’s torso, using the other to pull Isak’s pants down “I’m going to worship you, baby.”

Isak threw his head back as Even took him into his mouth. He combed his fingers through Even’s hair. It was as soft as he imagined. “Fuck, Even.” He let Even pleasure him for a while before tugging at his shoulders. “Come up here.”

Even kissed up Isak’s body as he rose until they were face to face again. Their eyes met, breathing heavily. “You are so beautiful,” Even said.

Isak grabbed Even’s face and pulled him into another kiss. He would never ever tire of Even’s lips on his. Even put one hand on Isak’s waist and placed another on his back. He pulled him even closer, making Isak gasp into his mouth. Unable to stand it any longer, Isak pushed off the wall and threw Even onto the bed. He kicked his pants off and got on top of him. “Fuck, you’re hot,” Even panted.

Isak reached down to unzip Even’s pants. Even shifted his hips to help him get them off. Once they were both naked, Isak settled back on top of him. “No, _you_ are hot.” He kissed Even with all the tenderness and want he felt inside. Even needed to know how much Isak had dreamed of this very moment. Isak reached between them to hold Even’s dick. “What do you want?” he asked, stroking it lightly.

Even closed his eyes briefly, enjoying Isak’s hand on him. “I want to fuck you.” He opened his eyes. “Can I?”

Kissing him again, Isak nodded. “Yes. You can do anything to me. Anything.”

Even wrapped his arms around Isak’s body and flipped them over. Isak made sure their mouths only parted when air became necessary. Even looked at Isak, his eyes dark. “Fuck, baby.”

It was easy to get lost in each other. Every touch was desperate but unrushed. Every kiss was deep and sweet. Every sound was one of pure bliss. That night Isak was sure that if the system really did work as well as it said, he would end up with Even. There was no way he would feel this with anyone else. He couldn’t help but wonder how long it would be until the system gave him his ultimate compatible other.

After, Isak and Even laid on their sides next to each other, touching and smiling. “Do you ever think about infinity?” Isak asked.

“Hmm?” Even was stroking Isak’s chest.

“You know, how every choice leads to a different possibility. All those parallel universes out there with millions of versions of the same people.” Even moved his hand to stroke Isak’s face instead. Isak leaned into the touch. “Like, somewhere, there’s another Isak and Even lying in the exact same place but with like…yellow curtains, or something. And every choice leads to something new. It’s the same but different.”

Even thought this over while stroking Isak’s face. “I don’t know if I like that.”

“No?” Isak was mildly surprised. He thought nothing was more interesting than parallel universes.

“Nah,” Even said softly. “It makes me feel…I don’t know…lonely. It freaks me out.”

Isak realised he wanted to know everything about Even. “Freaks you out how?”

“Not freaked out the way you get by watching a scary movie, but like…” He licked his lips. “Feeling alone freaked out. Like it’s just you and your head. Alone with your thoughts.”

Isak frowned and Even ran his thumb over it, smoothing the skin there. It made Isak’s heart beat faster. “Alone…in your head? What do you mean?”

“The ‘brain is alone’ feeling.” It seemed like he’d spent a lifetime thinking about this.

“I don’t know what you mean…?” Isak brought his hand up to stroke Even’s shoulder.

“Because there’s only you and your thoughts. You can’t escape your thoughts. The only way is to die.”

Even held his gaze and Isak felt the atmosphere change. “But that’s really dark.”

“Yeah, but have you ever thought about it?” Even looked almost hopeful, like he wanted someone to share this with.

“No,” Isak admitted, unable to lie. He ran his fingers though Even’s hair, watching as he leaned into it. He watched blue eyes close, comforted by the soft touch. “Even, do you always think like that?”

When Even’s eyes opened, they bore into Isak’s. “I want to tell you something.” Isak waited. “But you might want to run away.” Isak only shook his head, encouraging Even to go on. He was sure there was nothing that would make him want to leave, but he couldn’t make this about him. “I’m bipolar.”

Isak’s hand stilled. “Oh.”

For the first time since he’d known him, Even looked small and unsure. “Do you know what that means?”

Isak licked his lips and nodded. He ran his hand back down to Even’s shoulder and kept it there. “Yeah. I think my friend’s mother has it. But I can’t remember” Even searched both of Isak’s eyes like he was trying to find safety somewhere. It griped Isak’s heart. “Are you okay right now?”

A small smile grew on Even’s face and he resumed caressing Isak’s cheek. “I’m fine. I’m back on my meds now and everything’s going fine.”

“Back?” Isak asked softly.

Even shifted closer to Isak and settled back down. “When I was with Sonja, I stopped taking them. I don’t even remember why, I just thought it’d be a good idea. And things were good with us until I turned everything to shit.”

Isak wished he could take each and every one of Even’s pains from him and shoulder them all himself. He stroked Even’s jaw with his knuckle as he listened.

“She tried to be supportive, but I guess it’s hard when the person you live with goes crazy and then can’t move for a month after,” Even said quietly.

“You’re not crazy,” Isak insisted. “Just different. You’re you. Different doesn’t mean you’re not normal.”

Even smiled and grabbed the hand Isak had on his face. He brought it to his lips and kissed the cold fingers tenderly, bringing Isak more and more warmth. It was safe. It felt like home. “I got better,” Even went on. “But it was kind of too late by then, you know? It wasn’t the same. And after our nine months were up, the system threw me from person to person.”

Isak wriggled closer to Even’s warm body. “But now you’re here.”

Even smiled and gently traced Isak’s eyebrow with his thumb. “Now I’m here.”

“You’re not alone,” Isak told him, holding his gaze.

Even looked at Isak with wonder and moved in to kiss him. Isak could have sworn his heart stopped. No one had ever looked at him like that before. Even pulled back to rest his forehead on Isak’s, noses touching. “How many Isaks and Evens do you think are lying like this right now?”

Isak put his hand on top of Even’s where it stayed on his face. “Infinite.”

“In infinite time,” Even smiled.

Isak smiled despite the sudden shiver that shot through his spine. Time. He had forgotten that their relationship had a set end date. While Even slept, Isak’s gaze flickered between watching him and eyeing his tablet. They promised they wouldn’t look. Isak was happy to agree to it at the time. But now…Now he just wanted to be sure he could savour the time he had with Even. When he finally did sleep, he dreamt of the two of them in infinite universes.

 

*****

The next morning, Even took Isak for a walk near the river. Neither of them had worn gloves. Isak hoped Even did it on purpose. While they walked along a green hill, Even took Isak’s hand and laced their fingers. Isak’s smile was wider than it had ever been.

They stopped at a small gazebo and walked up the short steps. “What if there is no real scrutiny in this?” Even said, playing with Isak’s fingers. “It could be putting us together in any order and we all go along with it because it keeps telling us how clever it is?”

Isak actually liked the sound of this. But why would they have this whole system if it wasn’t real? He wasn’t sure anything else was possible. “Yeah, but it does put people with the one. It’s got a 99.8% success rate.” He stroked Even’s hand with his thumb. “Never mind the other point 2,” he muttered.

“But how do we know they’re perfect matches? What if all it’s doing is gradually wearing us down, putting us in one relationship after another for random durations in a random sequence. Each time you get a little bit more pliant, a little bit more broken until eventually it coughs up the final offering and says that’s the one.” Even pulled Isak into his side to hold him close. Isak let the warmth fill his body.

He considered what Even was saying, recalling his tortuous time with Emma. They had spent their days counting down like hostages hoping to be set free. Even’s theory made some kind of sense, weirdly enough.

But then Even kept speaking. “And by that point you are so defeated and exhausted that you just accept it. You settle. And then you have to live the rest of your life convincing yourself you didn’t.”

Isak snorted and lifted his chin to look closely at Even. “That’s one of the most depressing things I’ve ever heard.”

Even stepped away and gave Isak a bow. “Thank you.” Isak laughed and pulled Even back to him, unwilling to let go of his warmth. “But, you know, I’ve always liked to think that life is like a movie and you are your own director. That we’ve got more control than we think.”

“Do you want to hear my theory?” Isak said after a beat. Even raised his brows at him. “Let’s say the system isn’t random. It is as sophisticated as they say it is. So using all these ‘relationships’, it sucks up all your reactions. It builds up a complex profile. Every crazy thought you’ve ever had, all your dreams and all your weaknesses. Everything in your head. So, if it’s everything in your head, does it have thoughts?”

Even smirked and pulled Isak even closer. “Let me guess. Now you’re gonna say: ‘What if that’s us and we’re stuck in a simulation?’” He tried tickling Isak’s sides.

Isak gave Even a playful shove. “Well, how would we know?”

Even stood in front of Isak, silent and unmoving. He quickly reached over and gave Isak’s arm a big pinch. Isak flinched away. “Ow!”

Even laughed and took Isak’s hand back, leading him down the steps. “I think that settles it.”

Isak let himself be led wherever Even wanted to take him. “Never know. I might have been programmed to go ‘ow’.”

*****

Days passed, turning into a week. Then another. Time had not run out. Isak was beyond happy, but he couldn’t help but fear when it did. He wasn’t sure his heart would be able to handle it. He found himself staring at his tablet far too often.

“Come in here,” Even’s voice called from the bathroom. Isak smiled and followed the voice. Even was sitting in the bathtub, surrounded by bubbles. He waggled his eyebrows at Isak with a goofy grin. “Hop in.”

Isak eyed the tub, tilting his head. “Will I even fit in there with your giraffe legs?”

Even splashed some water at Isak and laughed, “Just get in.” With a smile that had been almost permanent during his time with Even, Isak undressed and climbed into the tub. Even shuffled back so he could sit down opposite him before pulling him to him. Even leaned in to give Isak a big wet kiss. “It’s nice like this, don’t you think?”

“Like what?” Isak began playing with the bubbles around them while Even watched.

“Not knowing how much time we’ve got.”

Isak tensed for the briefest moment before forcing himself to relax. He didn’t want Even to know how much that very thing had been plaguing him. “Mm hm.”

Even joined Isak, gathering bubbles in both of their hands. “We don’t have to worry about tomorrow. Usually that’s all I do. But right now we can live minute by minute.”

Isak stopped his hands and grabbed Even’s face. He pulled him into a deep, tender kiss, hoping it conveyed just how much Even meant to him. Hopefully whenever this all ended, Isak could give Even something to hold on to. When he pulled back, Even was smiling with sparkling eyes. “What?”

Even shook his head while Isak stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. “Nothing.” They stared at each other for a while, the silence comfortable and safe. “Isak?”

“Yes?” Isak traced Even’s freckles, mapping out his face with his fingers.

Even grabbed onto his wrists. “I want you inside me.”

Isak felt his stomach flip. He smiled slowly at Even and removed his hands. “In bed,” he said.

“In bed,” Even agreed. They helped each other out and dried off, joking, laughing and flirting.

When it was dark and Even was snoring softly beside him, Isak stared at his tablet on the bedside table. His stomach whirled, unable to let him relax. Before he could stop himself, Isak quietly got out of bed and crept into the living room, grapping his tablet on the way. “Coach?” he whispered into it.

“Hello, Isak.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. “I need to know.”

“What would you like to know?”

Isak sighed, feeling guilty already. “The expiry date for me and Even. I need to know how long.” He waited for some kind of response from Coach but got none. “You’re not gonna talk me out of it?”

“Would you like me to talk you out of it?”

“Yes. Uh…No. I...don’t know.” Isak rubbed his eyes. The screen lit up with ‘Tap to reveal’. His finger hovered over the screen before retracting. “I’m not gonna do it. I said I wouldn’t. We promised,” he said to himself. He bit his lip while he stared at the small screen. Isak shook his head. “Fuck it.” He tapped on the screen and saw the date appear. 5 years. Isak let out a breath. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not. Now he knew. 5 years was a long time, but it wasn’t forever.

His tablet beeped and the screen flashed, starling him. “Recalibrating,” Coach announced. The screen flashed blue and red until it stopped on 3 years.

Isak widened his eyes in fear and confusion. “What the fuck? Coach?”

The beeping and the flashing started again. “Recalibrating.”

Panicking, Isak quickly crept into the bathroom so he could shut a door between him and Even. “Coach, what’s happening? It’s getting shorter.”

“One sided-observation has destabilized the expiry date.” The screen stopped on 18 months.

Isak shook the device. “What?”

“One sided-observation has destabilized the expiry date.” The beeping and flashing returned. “Recalibrating.”

“Because I looked at it on my own, it made it shorter?” Isak’s breathing began to speed up. He hoped the sounds going on wouldn’t wake Even.

5 months. “That is correct.”

Isak felt tears gather in his eyes “Why?”

“Everything happens for a reason.” 2 months.

“Undo it then. Make it go back,” Isak pleaded.

“I cannot do that. Recalibrating.”

Isak shook the device some more. “What if he looks at it now?”

“Once shortened, the expiry date cannot be extended.”

Isak made a whimpering sound, watching the flashing return again. “Why?”

3 weeks. “Everything happens for a reason. Recalibrating.”

Feeling hopeless and stupid, Isak pleaded, “Come on. Come on, come on, come on. When will it stop?!”

“It will stabilize once recalibration has completed.” 3 days. Isak’s heart dropped. “Recalibrating.”

Isak felt tears spill out onto his cheeks. “Stop it!” As if registering an order, the flashing ceased and the screen displayed a final number. 20 hours. The device chimed and began its official countdown. Isak stared at it in disbelief and defeat. “Fuck,” he cried. He ruined everything. Even was going to hate him.

*****

Isak and Even spent the entire morning cuddling in bed and went to The Hub in the afternoon. Isak tried his best to enjoy himself, but every smile he gave felt somewhat forced. The gravity of what he had done and what was coming kept him weighed down.

Even noticed. He repeatedly asked Isak if anything was bothering him during the day, but Isak assured him everything was fine. There was no way Isak wanted to ruin Even’s day as well. He would do anything to keep that breath-taking smile on his face. Isak didn’t like lying to him. It left a sick feeling in his gut. But if keeping this from him would keep the light in Even’s eyes, he would.

The trouble was, Even was one persistent fucker. As the day went on, he began to question Isak more and more. Apparently he didn’t buy Isak’s ‘I’m fine’ act. This both flattered and annoyed Isak. On one hand, it meant that Even knew him and on the other, it meant that he would never be able to get away with anything.

Even stopped at the top of an escalator and pulled Isak close by the hand. “What’s. Wrong?”

Isak sighed and looked away. “It’s nothing, Even.”

“Baby, you are the worst liar in the whole world,” Even pressed. “Just tell me.”

Isak licked his lips and took a long pause. Time was almost up by now. There wasn’t much point in lying any longer. His sweet, warm Even. He wasn’t ready to give him up. Maybe there was a chance they could overcome it. Maybe this didn’t have to be it. “I looked.”

Even tilted his head. “Looked at what?” Isak said nothing and a look of realisation spread across Even’s face. “We promised we wouldn’t.”

“Don’t you want to know what it said?” Isak chewed his bottom lip nervously.

Even let go of his hand. It felt like a slap. “No! That was the point.”

Isak looked at his shoes, preparing to have his heart broken. It was like bracing yourself for a punch. “It’s almost done, anyway.”

Even’s head snapped back to Isak. “How almost done?”

Isak paused while Even waited. He shrugged. “We’ve got like an hour.”

Even was quiet. Isak met his eyes again. Gone was the tenderness he saw there just a moment ago. He already missed it. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?” Even demanded slowly. He was keeping his voice as calm as he could.

“Didn’t want to spoil today,” Isak admitted quietly.

While Even looked at him, Isak became desperate to have the tenderness and playfulness back. “And this hasn’t spoilt it?” Even’s voice was cold, something unrecognisable in it.

“It was supposed to be five years,” Isak heard the words tumble out of his mouth before he had time to think about it. “But…I-I looked at it, something happened and it started going down. I don’t know what it was.”

Even stepped away from him. “So you broke it?”

Isak moved forward, craving the warmth of Even’s body. “No! I mean, I don’t know.”

Tears formed in Even’s eyes. He stared ahead of him. “Why did you have to look at it?” He sounded betrayed.

The cracks already began to from in Isak’s heart. _No._ Isak grabbed Even’s arm and turned him to look at him. “Maybe we could overcome it somehow.”

“Why did you have to look at it?” Even’s voice turned angry, shocking Isak. He had never seen Even angry before.

“Because I like you! Like properly, really, I like you!” Isak cried. Even looked away again. “I maybe even love you.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Even huffed, turning back to Isak. “And that wasn’t enough?”

Isak moved closer to Even again. It hurt when Even stepped away from him in response. “That’s not the point. I looked, but that’s not the real problem here.”

Even rubbed his face. “Are you sure about that?”

“What the fuck, you’re more bothered about that than how short the time is.” Isak was crying now.

So was Even. “Yes, because we had agreed.” Even crying was not a sight Isak wanted to get used to.

Isak wiped at his own eyes. “Listen. What if we just ignore it? We’ll just fuck the system.”

“And do what?” Even shook his head.

Isak looked over his shoulder and saw a security guard watching them. He leaned in towards Even to say more quietly, “We’ll jump out, over the wall, get out. You and me.”

“There is nothing out there,” Even stated hopelessly.

“How do you know?” Isak pleaded. _Please._

Even met his eyes again, shaking his head. “You’ve ruined this.” He backed away from Isak, taking his heart with him the further away he got. “You ruined it.”

Isak started after him. “Even!”

“Don’t follow me.” With that, Even turned and left Isak alone in The Hub, people staring at him. Judgement painted each one of their faces.

“I’m sorry!” he called to an Even that was too far away to hear it.

*****

Isak sat at the foot of the bed they had shared for the past two weeks, letting himself cry. He clutched his tablet close to him.

“Everything happens for a reason.”

“What reason?” he sniffled.

“The system will be assessing your reaction to the painful premature termination of a treasured relationship and will adjust and improve its profile to your eventual chosen one accordingly.”

Isak huffed and rolled his eyes. “You’re a great comfort.”

“Thank you.”

Coach was a fucking asshole. Isak shifted, his ass starting to go numb. “I swear, I feel like scaling the wall out there and jumping into the fucking wilderness.”

“That would contravene the rules of the system.”

“Oh the fucking system!” Isak cried.

“Failure to comply with the system may result in banishment.”

“Alright, I know!” he yelled. “Jesus Christ, will you let me be angry at least? Will you give me that?”

Coach was silent for a beat. “You must vacate your current living quarters when the time expires.” Just to rub dirt into the wound.

Isak wiped his nose with his sleeve. “Like I didn’t know.”

*****

The heartbreak was worse than Isak could have possibly foreseen. He would have preferred a kick in the nuts over this. Anything but this aching, gnawing emptiness. Isak went weeks without getting a single match. Maybe the system was giving him some time to mend his heart. Isak didn’t want to do that. He was alone. What he wanted was Even.

When his device finally let out that annoying ping, Isak almost threw it at the wall. The whole system was shit. How could it not be? It claimed to work to give people what they wanted. The only time it gave Isak what he wanted, it took it away again. But Isak was so sick of being alone. He just wanted to hold and be held. “Fuck this.”

He sighed and put some nicer clothes on before heading over to meet his match. Unless it was Even, it wouldn’t be satisfactory. But Isak could use some company, anyway.

His date was a handsome guy named Julian. He was smart and charming and easy to talk to. Isak felt as if they were old friends. So when Julian asked him about the sad look on his face, Isak opened up. As it turned out, Julian was hung up on his last partner too. “Maybe the system thought we could comfort each other,” Julian said. “One sad fuck to another.”

“I’m thinking this whole system is one big fucking joke,” Isak said.

Julian looked warily at the security guard at the front and leaned in closer to Isak. “So do I.” He gave Isak a wink, making him laugh. They had such a good time at dinner that Isak decided he would have sex with Julian when they got to their house.

Number 310. When Isak laid Julian down in bed, he looked at him honestly. “Can I think about him?”

Julian gave him a sad smile. “Can I think about _him_?”

The system had given them 3 days together. They spent their time talking and lamenting over their broken hearts. Neither one minded. They did have a lot in common and ended up getting on really well. And in the night, they held onto each other tight, wishing for the arms of another.

Isak thought that if he had never met Even, Julian might have been a good match for him. Infinite universes. He quickly decided that a universe without having known Even at all was not a universe he wanted to live in. He wanted to hate him. He really did. But in their time apart, Isak knew he could never hate Even.

*****

Only a day after Isak parted ways with Julian, his tablet chimed a new sound. “Congratulations, Isak. Your ultimate match has been identified. Your pairing day is tomorrow.”

Isak lunged for the tablet. “Ultimate as in ‘the one’?”

“That is correct.”

Isak frowned, unsure of how he was supposed to react. “And we meet tomorrow?”

“That is correct. Tomorrow, you will be coupled with your ultimate match and together you will leave this place forever.”

He let out a breath, thinking. _Even?_ His heart raced. He lifted his device again. “Are you allowed to tell me anything about them? Do I know them already?”

“Negative.” Isak’s heart sank for the millionth time in the last several weeks. So much for the system and true love. “There is one more thing,” Coach continued, startling Isak. “Prior to pairing day, you have been allocated a short farewell period with an individual of your choosing.”

Isak sat up straighter on his bed. “Like, I get to say goodbye to someone?”

“That is correct. Data shows this can help provide psychological closure.”

He spoke without a single thought. “Even. I choose Even.”

“Your choice has been registered.”

Isak sighed in relief, feeling a mix of excitement and nervousness bubble in his gut. “Wait, where are we meeting?”

“Usual booth, 19:30.”

Half an hour away. “Right.” Isak got dressed as quick as he could and rushed out the door with a hopeful smile on his face. This was his second chance. And even if Even wouldn’t take him back, Isak would get to see him one last time.

He got to The Hub Restaurant with time to spare and waited at the booth he had sat at many times before. He bounced his knee, feeling more nervous than he’d ever been. This was the single most important moment of his life.

He let out a breath when he saw Even and stood as he strode over to him. Even grabbed Isak’s face in two hands and pulled him into a kiss. Isak put his hands on Even’s upper back and kissed him with everything he had. Tingles and fluttering. For the first time in too long, he was warm. So, so warm.

Remembering the urgency, Isak reluctantly pulled away from Even after several seconds of pure bliss. “Wait. How long have we got?”

Even shrugged. “I threw my tablet in a pool.”

“You…?” Isak was dumbfounded.

“I don’t want it anymore. I don’t need it,” Even said, pulling Isak down into the booth.

His heart still racing, Isak said, “Look, the system set my pairing day for tomorrow.”

Even’s eyes were a mixture of sadness, hope and…love? “Yeah, me too.”

Wearing his stupid heart out on his sleeve, Isak confessed, “I don’t want whoever the system recommends. I want you.”

Even placed a hand behind Isak’s head and pulled him into another, softer kiss. “I want you,” Even told him, brushing their noses together. It made Isak smile.

“Failure to comply with the system may result in banishment,” Isak’s tablet reminded them.

Isak picked it up and threw it on the ground. “You can fuck off.”

A few people looked in their direction, but Even ignored them all. He grabbed Isak’s face again. “Can you remember where you were before you came here?” Isak tried to think, but nothing came. The first thing he could recall was that pleasant walk down the dark road. “You can’t can you?”

Isak shook his head. “No.”

“Me neither,” Even shared. That all knowing look was back and Isak loved it. He loved all of Even.

“Why can’t I think of that?” he wondered aloud.

“It’s a test,” Even said, moving his hands to Isak’s shoulders. "Do you remember the first night that we were together? Only the first night. How did you feel?”

Isak thought and smiled, his heart soaring. “I felt safe, happy, comfortable, warm. It felt right. It felt like something locked into place, like we’d met before.”

Even nodded enthusiastically. “Like it happened before and it’ll happen again, like it’s happened a thousand times over and over again. Do you know what I mean?”

“Yeah. I do.” Isak was beginning to see where Even was going with this. Maybe the theories they shared weren’t so far off after all.

“Ever since we’ve met, this world has been toying with us. It’s trying to keep us apart. It’s a test, I swear it is, and the two of us rebelling together is something to do with passing it.” Even told him.

Isak’s smile widened as his excitement grew. “We’ve gotta fuck it all.”

Even laughed and used his thumbs to stroke Isak’s shoulders. “Exactly, we’ve just got to fuck the whole thing off and go.”

“Over the wall,” Isak said, almost not believing what he was saying. This had to be it. This had to be right.

“Right over it. No matter what’s out there.” Isak had never heard Even sound so sure of anything. Not even the things they had talked about in bed.

Isak threaded the fingers of his right hand into Even’s ridiculous blond hair. “Okay,” he agreed.

Even let out a joyful breath and reached up to take Isak’s hand. “So let’s go.”

Isak squeezed Even’s hand. “Let’s go.” His tablet chimed from its place on the floor, signalling that their time was up.

They stood up together, hand in hand. The room fell silent and everyone’s eyes were on them. Even pulled Isak along towards the exit as a security guard approached them. He stopped in front of them and pulled out his taser. Even took a deep breath and stepped forward, touching the blue end of the taser with his free hand. The security guard froze like a movie put on pause. Isak looked around and saw everyone was frozen. He shared an amazed smile with Even and together they ran out of The Hub.

While they ran, they laughed and laughed, hearts in their throats and smiles on their faces. Even had to be right. They passed countless frozen people on their way. “Fuck, I missed you, Even,” Isak puffed.

Even looked over at him, not stopping. “I missed you too, baby.” Their smiles never faded and eventually they made it to the wall. There was a built in ladder on the wall and Even cheered. “I hope you’re not afraid of heights,” he teased.

Isak scoffed, an indignant look on his face. “Me? I’m not scared of anything.”

“Good,” Even said. He leaned over to give Isak a kiss on the cheek and released his hand. “Here we go.”

Isak watched Even climb up the wall, certain that freedom was nearby. Once Even was a reasonable height above him, Isak began to climb after him. They got higher and higher, the cold wind breaking through their clothes. Isak shivered but kept on going.

Below them, all the lights inside the wall went out. Slowly, the landscape was replaced by pixelated blackness. Isak and Even didn’t stop climbing. The blackness moved up the wall, engulfing it completely.

The next thing they knew, Isak and Even were standing on a dark virtual plaza. Isak reached over to grab Even’s hand again. Neither one of them was scared. They saw movement and looked around them. Hundreds and hundreds of Isaks and Evens stood together, looking around just as they were. Each couple had a virtual number above their heads. Isak looked at his Even, then up at their number. 998.

Around them, Isaks and Evens began to turn into blue pixilation and were collected into the vast screen above them. Isak was not afraid. He was warm. So, so warm. “I love you,” he said as they both begun to pixelate.

The last thing he heard was Even’s, “I love you,” in reply.

Every Isak and Even was collected above for the system to count them all. The screen displayed ‘1000 simulations completed. 998 rebellions logged. 99.8% successful match.’

*****

Isak checked his phone again as soon as he walked into the bar. ‘Panic’ by The Smiths was playing from the jukebox, giving Isak a good feeling. His phone displayed a picture of what had to be the most beautiful man to ever live. Underneath it, ’99.8% successful match’ was displayed. Isak smirked to himself. _Yeah right._ He didn’t have to believe it, but he could hope.

The app told him the guy’s name was Even. Isak looked around the crowded bar for him. It didn’t take him too long to spot him standing just 10 feet away. Fuck. Even was just as beautiful in real life. As if he could hear his thoughts, Even looked up from his own phone and locked eyes with Isak. Isak felt himself blush and couldn’t help but return Even’s smile. He walked over to him confidently. “Even?”

“Isak?” Even asked back. Both their smiles grew as they stood in front of each other. “So, a 99.8% success rate.”

“Apparently,” Isak said. “My friend told me this app was total bullshit.”

“They could be right,” Even said with raised brows and shining eyes. “Do you feel like proving them wrong?” He held out his hand for Isak.

Smiling, Isak took it. His entire arm tingled and his stomach fluttered. Even’s hand was so, so warm. “Let’s go,” he agreed.

**‘Panic’ by The Smiths**

Panic on the streets of London  
Panic on the streets of Birmingham  
I wonder to myself  
Could life ever be sane again?  
The leeds side-streets that you slip down  
I wonder to myself  
Hopes may rise on the grasmere  
But honey pie, you're not safe here  
So you run down  
To the safety of the town  
But there's panic on the streets of Carlisle  
Dublin, Dundee, Humberside  
I wonder to myself

Burn down the disco  
Hang the blessed DJ  
Because the music that they constantly play  
It says nothing to me about my life  
Hang the blessed DJ  
Because the music they constantly play

On the Leeds side-streets that you slip down  
The provincial towns you jog 'round  
Hang the DJ, hang the DJ, hang the DJ

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr at [thegirlnooneknows5](http://thegirlnooneknows5.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The format got changed when I uploaded the text, so it doesn't exactly look the way it's supposed to.


End file.
